At Last
by briel's Angel
Summary: Kathryn asks Chakotay to keep a secret from the crew that get him in some hot water.
1. Chapter 1

Chakotay was angry and frustrated and didn't know how to get himself out of the mess he was in. B'lanna was so mad at him right now, that anytime he approached her she let loose a litany of expletives that could make a war weary Maquis blush. She called him a stupid p'tak that need a good smack to the head for choosing with his lower head instead the one attached to his neck.

Ayala, his oldest friend had walked away fist clench after reading him the riot over how stupid he was being for choosing Seven over the Captain. He had tried to defend himself but even to his own ears his excuses sounded pathetic. He sounded like a sad old man looking to a younger women to make himself feel better.

Harry looked like he wanted to cry at the prospect of his parents separating and his father running away with his girlfriend. He would look at Chakotay in an attempt to talk to him but would turn away before he could utter a word. He would then run to the Captain's side in an attempt to try and cheer her up. Not knowing which parent's side to take.

Tom was not as diplomatic, he was completely and utterly on Kathryn's side of whatever weird breakup that he and Kathryn were suppose to be going through. Tom never left her side and if he did he made sure she had someone who she could trust by her side. He made it a point to glare at Chakotay and block his path anytime he made an attempt to approach her.

Tuvok's disappointment in the situation was obvious. For a Vulcan, his disapproval was hardly hidden and to his surprise he was working in concerted effort with Tom to keep him away from Kathryn. The arched eyebrow that was pointedly directed his way, anytime he started to make his to Kathryn, made Chakotay stop in his track.

If Chakotay was experiencing hostility it was nothing compared to the icy reception that Seven was having to deal with. She was walking around in her red dress, a little to loud for the reception, calling inappropriate attention to her feminine assets. Having no one looking out for her, and no one really wanting to deal with her, no one had thought to help her with an outfit that was appropriate. He knew Kathryn would never let one of her crew members embarrass themselves this way but she had been in meetings from, the moment her feet touched on earth.

Unlike Seven, Kathryn was grace and beauty personified in her hunter green empire style gown, her hair having been extended by the Doctor was long and flowing. Chakotay remembered the first time he had seen her with her hair down years ago. To this day, he still dreamed of rivers flowing with auburn waves.

She was being dragged around from one group of brass to the other never given a chance to look at what was happening to her crew. Chakotay hated how she was being treated like a prized toy that everyone wanted to play with. But he knew ,that for her crew, she would do this and more. And he knew that if the Maquis were going to be allowed to go free and keep their field commissions she would have to take everything they threw at her and more. He should be by her side offering her comfort and support but ever since the crew had gotten it into their collective heads that he had started an ill timed, ill advised relationship with Seven he was not allowed to go within ten feet of her. The crew had closed ranks around her, like a protective barrier, not allowing him or Seven near her.

Despite how he was being treated he couldn't really say he was upset at the way the crew had rallied around their Captain to protect her from a perceived wrong, even if she was being protected from him.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw B'lanna and Tom approaching him. He had been expecting this all night and was actually glad it was happening now because once he got the pack of growling dogs to let him near the Captain he was never going to let her out of his arms.

"B'lanna, Tom what I can I do for you" he said with false cheeriness.

"Cut the crap Chakotay" B'lanna started in with a hiss "look at what those big wigs in suits are doing to the Captain and what are you doing" she gritted through clenched teeth "you are standing over here ogling that damn borg." she made to step into his personal space before Tom put a calming hand over her arm.

"Chakotay" he paused knowing that the Maquis's future was in the balance if anyone noticed the argument happening in the corner of the ballroom. The Maquis's chance for freedom was in jeopardy and everything the Captain had been put through in the last couple of weeks would be for naught. "Look, I know it got lonely for you out there and sometimes a man has needs that need to be met."

Chakotay had been prepared to listen to what they had to say to him, but to insinuate that sex was the reason he had left Kathryn's side riled him up. It was time to end this and get to the portion of the evening that he had been anticipating.

"Listen you two, and after I am done you make sure the crew knows as well" he paused making sure he had their full attention. "I don't know what rumors the crew has been spreading the last few weeks, I have allowed it because I didn't think it was anymore important than what usually passes for gossip, and I have never felt the need to justify my actions"

Tom made to interrupt him but Chakotay tool a step forward making him step back instead. "But I see that it is time for me to put an end to all this nonsense. Do I think this is the right time" he made a show of looking around "No, no I don't but if you continue to keep me from Kathryn your going to ruin the plans I have for the next 50 to 60 years." He knew he was confusing them and he got a sick pleasure from it but after all the things that they had been saying about him behind his back he thought they deserved it

"Damn it Chakotay" B'lanna again hissed barely keeping calm. Her heart beating rapidly as the realization that they may have been wrong made its way to her consciousness causing her to smile. She looked over at Tom and saw that he had come to the same realization. "What" she sputtered spreading her hands to indicate around her "what's going on with you and Seven" he looked at her his smirk disappearing and anger clouding his vision.

"I don't know B'lanna, why don't you tell me since you and the rest of this crew have been making assumptions about the three of us for weeks now." his gaze encompassed the two lieutenants. "You have all made assumptions and shared them with each other without caring who you hurt with your innuendo and rumors." they had the good sense to look embarrassed and ashamed "Now, the only thing I will say to you about my private life is that the only thing Seven and I have in common is the Captain and you have managed to keep her from both of us" he paused "because the brass and people of the federation are keeping such a close watch on our actions I have let this go on, but it stops now. You have kept me from offering Kathryn the support she has needed." he paused looking up as Kathryn was passed around the to another group of Admirals. "Now spread out and make her proud. Make sure Seven is taken care of and I will take care of Kathryn." The two stood stock still, in shock at what he was implying "Did I not make myself clear" he looked over their heads the tactician in him playing out several scenarios as to how to end this. "Dismissed"

He watched as the two Lieutenants made their way to other crewmembers quickly clearing up the misconception they were all under. Little by little he felt the tension in the room lift as one by one they turn to look at him and then the Captain and finally Seven. Immediately two crewmen made their way to Seven and included her in their group. He saw as she lost the lost, sad look and replaced it with a look of relief. And now it was his turn to put an end to this situation.

He walked over to where Harry and Tuvok were flanking Kathryn as another Admiral tried to get his hooks into her. As much as these men wanted Kathryn for what she had accomplish he wasn't naive enough to not see the lust and leering in these men's eyes. Harry was unaware of the conversation he had just had with Tom and B'lanna so he was more than shocked when he approached and whispered in his ear for him to step aside. Harry looked up at him ready to argue when the smile gracing Chakotay's face silenced him and he stepped away. Putting a hand on the small of Kathryn's back he stared at the Admiral making a pathetic attempt to flirt with her. The man was so intent in his futile attempt to flirt that at first he didn't acknowledge Chakotay, but that didn't last long as Kathryn, drawing strength from his nearness, leaned further into his body. Nothing advert enough to cause suspicion but enough to keep anyone wanting to engage the Captain in any personal conversation at bay.

Tuvok sensing the Captain was safe, for the moment, also step away to allow the Commander to protect the Captain.

"Well Kathryn" the nasally voiced admiral said "I have this cabin" he nervously looked at Chakotay who did not remove his neutral gaze from the man. "I" he paused again.

Chakotay having had enough of having to share Kathryn stepped close to the man and in a far to jovial tone, which made Kathryn stare up at him trying to hide a smirk that was forming, answered for both of them. "We would love to join you."

"We" he gulped

"Well of course, you must be aware of the Captain's high profile position, at the moment she cannot go anywhere without security and I, as her First Officer, have been assigned the duty to protect her." never breaking character even as he felt Kathryn trembling in an effort not to laugh out loud at the disgusted look on the Admiral's face.

"You know you're right" he apologized taking a step back "It would be far to dangerous to leave the safety of Earth at the moment" he promptly took hold of her hand and brought up to his lips "Maybe some other time" he tipped his head at Chakotay and promptly moved away.

"Well Commander" she said turning to fully look at him. Se had of course seen him from a distance but up close he looked absolutely delicious in his tuxedo. He smelled wonderful and the way he had been able to get rid of the annoying Admiral, that had been insisting on a date, made her want to kiss him. "Next time don't leave me to my own devices." she angled towards him as he bent his head down creating an intimacy in a room full of people. "Where were you" she pouted the twinkle in her eyes telling him that she knew exactly what had been happening between him and her crew.

"Your the one that wanted us a secret" he whispered. The urge to touch her was overwhelming and in an effort to control his actions he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I have wanted to tell the group of idiots that the only women I have ever wanted or needed is a certain red headed Captain who is driving me crazy." she chuckled at her crews antics "Do you know what they have put poor Seven and me through" he asked exasperated.

"They are sweet aren't day" she smiled as she turned to look around the room only to find her and Chakotay the center of attention "Well my dear husband" her smile wide as he inhaled at the reminder of the way they had snuck away earlier in the day and had Owen Paris marry them. She had sworn Owen to secrecy and as yet no one knew. "I guess we should tell them sooner rather than later I think they have suffered enough."

"They have suffered enough!" he exclaimed "Kathryn do you know what they have put me through these last few weeks?" he looked around and leaned down to whisper in her ear "Do you know how hard it has been to not be allowed to make love to my wife" he pulled himself up to his full height taking a deep breath to control the arousal the women in front of him caused with just a touch or look.

"Soon Chakotay, soon" she smiled. "Now lets mingle with our crew to see if we can get you back into their good graces." He extended he elbow so that she could hook onto him and they made their way to their crew."


	2. Chapter 2

Kathryn took a deep breath as she finally made it to the safety and quiet of her San Francisco hotel room. She had rented the room as she waited for Chakotay to be done with his briefing. It had been three weeks since the ball and since then she had only been able to see Chakotay on the random days they saw each in the halls of the Federation. Six weeks they had been married and still they had not been able to consummate their marriage.

The only thing that kept her going was the memory of the few stolen kisses they had shared in Owen's office the day they had married. Everyone but the two of them had been allowed to go back to their homes. They were aware that their quarters, provided by the Federation, were being monitor with body heat sensors and they would easily be able to tell what Kathryn and Chakotay were doing in either of their apartments. So they kept a respectable distance from each other, each day craving the others touch more and more.

She turned around after securing the door and immediately sense his presence. "Kathryn" was the only thing he said as he took one step after another closing the distance between them. She found herself sinking into the two brown pools that where peering into her own eyes. "I want you Kathryn, I want you so much it hurts."

Taking a deep breath to try and control the overwhelming emotions he was feeling, he gently wrapped his arms around her waist as he moved his mouth towards hers. With feather-like softness his grazed her lips. He pulled back, needing to see her reaction before his mouth returned to her lips immediately deepening the kiss. Hers arms slipped around his neck and he pulled her body more tightly towards his. Chakotay moved his mouth from her lips and began the delicious task of devouring her cheek, jaw line and neck. A moan escaped her mouth and Chakotay could feel the heat rising within him. His longing for her the last six weeks could not be suppressed any longer.

He pulled away again and she whimpered with displeasure. A single finger made its way along her neck. He smiled when she tried pull his head down to her lips again, he smiled again purposefully flashing his dimples before giving into her and kisses her once again.

Pulling away he took her hands in his and pulled her farther into their apartment. "Sweetheart, I have a gift for you in our bedroom." he blushed " its for you but the gift is for me"

So handsome thought Kathryn as he extend his arm indicating the bedroom. "You've intrigued me Chakotay" she said giddy with anticipation and she went to open her gift.


	3. Chapter 3

Moments later Kathryn had put on the lacy white nightgown Chakotay had bought for her. Taking one last look in the mirror she step out to their bedroom where her husband of six weeks was waiting. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him sitting at the foot of the bed in black silk pajamas looking more handsome then she had ever seen him look before.

Chakotay glanced up when he heard the bathroom door open. The sight of his wife in her pear-colored nightgown making him take a deep calming breath. As he stared at the vision in front of him, a blush rose on her cheeks making her drop her head, her long, thick red hair cascading down her shoulders. He walked towards her stopping only when he was directly in front of her running his fingers through her hair. A smiled crossed his face at the thought of this women being his for the rest of his days.

The smile on her face mirrored his. "What are you smiling about?"

"I was wondering how in the world I became the luckiest man alive."

She touched her hand to his cheek "I love you" She brought her lips to his mouth.

He tugged at the ties that held her robe together. His eyes followed as the pearl-colored lace fell to the floor in a heap.

Her hands moved toward the buttons on his shirt. "I can't believe we are finally allowed to be together"

He searched her eyes for any signs of hesitation "Are you sorry?"

She brought her mouth close to his ears and whispered, "not even a little." She freed his shirt from his shoulders.

"I can't believe I almost let you go." He lifted her in his arms until her legs obediently wrapped around his waist as he made his way to their bed.

He felt her nuzzle her head into his neck before she said, "You don't have to worry Chakotay, I don't care what Starfleet has planned for me, I am never going anywhere without you." she hummed in response at the feeling of his skin against her body.

"I have never needed another person as much as need you at this moment Kathryn and I promise you that I will love for all the days of my life."

His words broke any control that Kathryn had been able to maintain, no longer wanting to fight the longing coursing through her. She pressed herself against him, fighting to meld herself to him, feeling as if couldn't get close enough to him.

His tongue sought hers as it tasted, caressed, and then probed. He kissed her eyes, her temples, the base of her throat. The clothing between them became an intolerable barrier. With trembling hands, she attempted to untie the knot keeping his pants up, her fumbling hands causing the tie to knot. "Help me" she said, her voice shaky with want.

With quick, lithe movements he was able to untie the knot and started pulling his bottoms off. Kathryn attempted to the do the same, when he took her hands and ran his lips across one palm and then the other and pressed them to his bare chest.

"Let me" he told her. Reaching for the straps of her nightgown he slid the straps down her arms. When the straps reached her elbows he bent down to kiss her and allowed the rest of the garment to join the rest of the clothes laying on the floor.

Circling her waist with his hands, he lifted her until Kathryn wrapped her legs around him. He lowered his head kissing every inch of exposed skin he could reach. Kathryn leaned her head back, releasing a cry from the pleasure she was feeling, which was so intense it bordered on painful. Fire raced through her chest, midsection and then to the aching place between her legs. "Chakotay" she said " I can't wait.

She clung to him as he made it to the edge of the bed, as they sank onto the bed, the silk spread yielded sensuously under them. Chakotay had always believed that the first time he made love to Kathryn it would be slow and gentle but a desperate, long-denied, and driving need guided Chakotay as he entered her.

Kathryn welcomed him, raising her hips to meet his thrusts, opening her mouth to his searching tongue. She entwined her legs with his and then wrapped them around him, urging him to go deeper, to merge himself with her, unable to get enough of him.

Chakotay called her name and tensed; she could feel he was near the edge. It was a moment she wanted to savor, to witness and remember, but only a second later she, too, was swept into that same torrent, and all rational thought was lost.

She gasped in stunned surprise at the strength of the waves of pleasure that swept through her.

Chakotay eased her descent with delicate, loving strokes, murmuring softly in her ear, "Thank you for loving me, staying with me, being strong for me, listening to me, and for caring."

"When her breathing had returned to normal Chakotay propped himself up on his elbow and stared at her, his look all en-compassing. "Gods you are so beautiful, Kathryn, even more beautiful than I had ever imagined.

"And you my dear husband are the most handsome, gentle, loving man in the world.

He chuckled as he rolled over taking her with him. "I love you"

Chakotay lay in their bed with Kathryn half laying on top of him. She was naked except for the blanket that lay across her lower half.

Before their delayed wedding night, Chakotay had been uncertain whether he's been sleepwalking through a long cherished dream. Being with Kathryn: touching her, tasting her, making love to her convinced him that this was his reality and he would be grateful for the rest of his life.


End file.
